Alligators in the House
This is a short story, but it has me scared shitless. Never leave your pipes under your sinks untreated. I was 20 years old, in 2009 and I was still living with my parents. I was the second youngest of three, so my older brother had already moved out, and I was left with my parents and little sister. We lived in Florida, and I still do. We never knew giant crocodilians lived in the sewers under us, until the day that we finally found out. I was in my room playing board games with my sister, who was 18 at the time, when the pipe above us to the bathroom on the third floor began to drip from apparent leaking. I raised my thumb to it and tried to block it, but it kept dripping. I got my gorilla tape and sealed the leak shut, but that was when the pipe completely broke, releasing hundreds of gallons of water down into the room, prompting us to flee immediately. We raced to the living room straight away, and saw that our parents were standing on top of the chairs, terrified of the water flooding the house. Soon after, almost all of the lights in the house went out, with only a few remaining on, such as the one by the stairs, the kitchen lights, and the room lights upstairs. Soon after, we heard growling nearby, and thought it was my stomach growling, but was terribly wrong. The sink's pipes then expired, and under the floorboards a tile blasted up, the hole underneath completely filled with water and nothing but pitch blackness seen inside of the hole. Suddenly, bubbles blew, and another tile loosened, and then another. After that, three alligators or crocodiles suddenly emerged out of the sewers and tried attacking us. My mom and dad tried running upstairs, but the stairs were covered in water. Seeing the waterfall down the stairs, I laughed, but my amusement turned to pure horror quickly when one of the giant gators tried to attack me. I managed to kick it in the face several times, but it continued to persist. The second crocodile/alligator went to attacking my parents, succeeding in doing so. It and the third individual grabbed my father by his arms and legs, as he began agonizingly crying for help. I quickly came to his rescue, and managed to save him before the alligators/crocodiles could kill him. My mother, however, was also in trouble and tried to flee through the front doors, but she was pulled under the now-4-foot water and I didn't see her again. My sister managed to escape through the back door and escaped onto the roads. I kept swimming for my life, but one of the crocodiles grabbed around my leg. I quickly turned in the direction of it, and it started to spin. I span in the same direction as it, and freed myself. I managed to open the doors to my house and sail downriver on the now-detached front doors, and several of the street lights turned out. Even though it was nighttime, I knew that the alligators were right next to me. I suddenly felt pressure on my left shoulder and took me a moment to realize that the largest alligator was trying to drag me into the waters with it. Immediately, I drilled my blade right into its nose, and the crocodile roared in apparent pain. I took that opportunity to yank my blade out of the croc's mouth and make a run for it, the alligator chasing me. I socked it in the face, and it fell into the water. 10 years later, I am 30 years old, and live with my roommate in Florida in a double-floor apartment building. We never saw or heard any signs of alligators in our area, even though they do live near us. However, just yesterday night, I heard growling coming from the sewers below us. We never saw it, but I knew that what I heard in that sewer was real. I'm dreading going to sleep tonight. If anything happens, I'll give an update. Category:Alligator Category:Crocodilian Category:Man-Eaters Category:Monsters Category:Dangerous Category:Aggressive